


5'8 Honey Sculpture

by pleasuredhearts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cockblocker Huang Renjun, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Some angst, idk how to tag deal with it., read the notes ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasuredhearts/pseuds/pleasuredhearts
Summary: Mark Lee, you call me the boy with the sun-kissed skin, but you're the reason why this sun can shine so bright.The fic where Donghyuck realizes that not even love should be a reason to change. Thank you Mark Lee.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	5'8 Honey Sculpture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pseudonymm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudonymm/gifts).



> Hi everyone! I'm back! This fic was one that I've been constantly working on for the past week! I've really struggled with this and had lots of writer's block, but I think I'm ready to let it go and move on to something else. This deals with my own experiences growing up as a dark skinned Korean and trying to date within the Korean community.   
> Also please appreciate the lilo and stitch quote. thx.
> 
> I definitely do not have the skills yet to write a fic that is both a good fic and also an accurate description of Korean beauty standards, so I suppose just take this as a light piece of fluff.
> 
> Thank you to @jaebums and @pseudonymm for reading this beforehand and giving me the confidence to post. I would not know what do without you all.
> 
> ALSO I'M SORRY I REALIZE I MAKE RENJUN LOOK LIKE A WEIRD STALKER IN MY FICS rip I apologize.
> 
> Comments on how to improve or what you liked are appreciated as are kudos :)

“Mark, open your eyes; we have to head over now.”

Mark opened his eyes slowly and took a second to get his bearings. He looked in the mirror in front of him.  _ Ah, right. Hair and makeup. Damn, I look good _ .

Staring back at him was a hot version of him: a Mark Lee full of angles and definition. A Mark Lee with no puffiness or pimples in sight. A Mark Lee that was definitely ready to get on stage and show some charisma for his fans. As he got up to join the rest of others at the stage wing, he noticed Donghyuck staring at himself in the mirror, looking a bit down as he stared in the mirror.

“Hey, what’s up? Everything okay?”

Donghyuck looked up at him. He closed his eyes, took a breath, and when he opened his eyes, he screwed his face into a smile.

“Yup. Let’s do this, hyung.”

Four hours later Mark collapsed right into his chair in his room. He had so much fun performing on stage and interacting with everyone. However, being an idol left him exhausted 24/7 especially with all of his recent schedules. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to collapse into his bed and go to sleep. The only thing in his way was a whole face of makeup that he needed to take off or he’d wake up with a whole mess of a face. He got his toiletries bag and headed to the bathroom. The door was open, and he saw Donghyuck standing in front of the mirror.

“Hey, Hyuck. Everything good?”

“Yea, yea. I’ll be out of your way.”

“Thanks man. Everything okay? You seem a little out of it.”

“Yea, yea.”

Mark stepped up to the mirror as Donghyuck stepped aside and began to turn on the water to wash his face before Donghyuck spoke up.

“Mark, how can I look like you?”

Mark paused and turned around.

“What do you mean?”

“How is your skin so pale?”

Mark gave an awkward laugh.

“Where is this coming from? You know your skin tone was always darker than everyone else.”

“I know. I just wanted to try getting lighter skin. The makeup noonas were talking about how inconvenient it was trying to get makeup to match me since I’m so much darker. Also, I think I’d look better with lighter skin.”

Mark paused. He understood where Donghyuck was coming from. All too often there were jokes made by hosts about how dark he was, comments by fans casually mentioning his bronzed skin (and some malicious comments saying some less than nice things). To Mark, Donghyuck was synonymous with sweet vocals and honey skin. But, if that’s what Donghyuck wanted, then so be it.

“Well, Hyuck. How about tomorrow we go and shop for some skin whitening cream? Or some lighter foundation that you can use?”

Donghyuck cast a shy smile and nodded.

“Thanks, hyung. You’re the best.”

Mark couldn’t look up to Donghyuck’s face as he hummed in acknowledgement. He couldn’t see the sadness, the silent plea that lay behind Donghyuck’s calm words.

Once he was safely inside his room, Donghyuck slid down to the floor with his back against the door. It was easy. So easy to pretend to the fans. Like the little remarks and questions didn’t hurt him. Like, sometimes, it felt like all he was was the color of his skin. It wasn’t too bad. He didn’t really care what they thought. But it wasn’t easy because the one person he cared about the most clearly didn’t think he was enough.

Ever since Mark quietly came out to the group, Donghyuck always held hope. Mark never made a snide comment to Donghyuck about his skin, never made him feel like he was something else. If he said anything, it was always to marvel and compliment him.. It was to tell Donghyuck how great of a person he was. How amazing of a friend he was. How legendary of a singer he was going to be (after asking how to say legendary in Korean, that dummy). 

The next day, the sun streamed from the sky as Mark and Donghyuck walked down the Myeongdong streets, looking for a makeup store that Donghyuck wanted to go into. They walked close to each other on the crowded streets, shoulders lightly grazing each other with each step. 

“Hyung, let’s try this one.”

Mark nodded, and the two of them entered a store. Donghyuck immediately went forward, chatting up one of the attendants. Mark stood behind and decided to take a look at some skincare products. He was browsing when he looked up. The sun coming in through the store window was hitting Donghyuck in such a way that his whole being seemed to glow. A small sigh left Mark’s lips. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t think Donghyuck was pretty. This was the Donghyuck that Mark had admired. The one who glowed in the sun, just like he was now, a whole 5’8 bronzed sculpture of perfection, confidence and ease radiating from his body. This Donghyuck looked like he was made of honey and his voice and personality was just as sweet, bringing something to the lives of everyone around him. A little bit of Mark’s heart ached seeing those brightening formulas in Hyuck’s hand, and right now, the only thing he wanted was to drag Hyuck out of there and back to the dorms.

“Hey, Hyuck…”

Donghyuck looked up and flashed him a brilliant smile.

“I’m excited to try these out. Let me buy these and we can go home!”

Mark quickly regained his sense and nodded in agreement. He shoved his thoughts down. Hyuck was so happy. If he was happy, the least Mark could do was be supportive.

The next day, Donghyuck went into the dining room where the rest of the group was chilling. No one really said anything but Mark instantly noticed the lightly colored foundation that caked Donghyuck’s face. He had obviously tried to blend it in, but his skin peeked out in certain areas, like a sun struggling to shine down over a cloudy day.

Jeno looked up and stared at Donghyuck.

Donghyuck waited, with baited breath and a shy smile.

“What are you doing, come sit down and eat?”

The other members all looked up at Donghyuck.

“Are you okay? You look ill?” 

Jaemin spoke up. “Donghyuck, what happened? You look uglier than normal.” The rest of the dream members laughed before returning back to their meals. Mark still kept his eye on Donghyuck and noticed the way the other’s smile slowly faded away. 

“Ah, I forgot something. I’ll be right back.” Donghyuck turned around and retreated back to his dorm.

Mark put his utensils down.

“Hey I forgot I had some stuff to talk to Donghyuck about. You guys keep eating.”

The other Dream members hummed in acknowledgement.

Mark went to Donghyuck’s room, knocked, and then entered. He found Donghyuck sitting on the side of the bed wiping away at his face furiously with a makeup remover. He let the old wipes fall to the ground where they held the remains of his attempt. Mark sat down next to Donghyuck, who politely ignored his existence.

“Hey, you know Jaemin didn’t mean that.”

“Yea, it’s fine.”

An awkward pause settled between the two of them.

“You know you don’t need this. You look fine without a lighter foundation.”

Donghyuck paused.

“You said I should try lightening my skin.”

Mark looked at him.

“When did I say that?”

“You suggested we should go get some lighter foundation or something.”

“I just thought that was what you wanted or something. You talked about the makeup noonas and how it was bothering you and how you wanted to try.”

Donghyuck threw the wipe down aggressively.

“Do you think I give a fuck about them? Mark, I’ve been ignoring them just fine all these years.”

“Then why?”

Donghyuck shrugged.

“I just wanted to impress someone.”

Something in Mark’s heart clenched. If someone was going around turning Hyuck down because of his skin or whatever…

  
“Who was it? Did they say anything to you? Listen, Hyuck, I’m going to say something. You have the most gorgeous sun-kissed skin I’ve ever seen, and if any idiot is going to tell you that you’re not beautiful because you’re not pale or whatever, he’s not worth your time.”

Donghyuck looked up at Mark’s eyes that were glowing with a set determination.

“Mark. That person was you. You just never seemed to acknowledge me, and. I don’t know. I just thought that this might help. It’s stupid I know.”

He let out a sigh and got up.

“I’m going to go eat breakfast.”

Mark grabbed his wrist.

“Wait, you can’t just confess to me and then walk away.”

Donghyuck looked down to where their bodies met.

“Okay, Canada man. Show me how you let down all those girls back in Canada.”

The sassy tone that Donghyuck often used was back, but Mark knew that Donghyuck was nervous on the inside.  Mark looked at him and stood up.

“Well today’s your lucky day because I don’t want to let you down.”

“Listen, I don’t need pity.”

“It’s not pity. It’s...just. I like you too Donghyuck. I like you and everything about you and I wanna be there every single day to remind you that there’s nothing about you that doesn’t deserve to be loved.”

The two of them stared at each other. They began to move closer together. When their foreheads touched, Donghyuck broke the silence.

“Do you really mean that?”   
“Yea, I do. I promise. I used to pray since I was a trainee. I would say, “God, I need someone to be my friend. Send me an angel. The nicest angel you have.” And I think I got you.”

“What a shitty trade-off.”

Mark laughed breathlessly.

“Yea, but you’re worth it.”

They continued to move closer together. Just as their lips touched, they felt a pair of boxers land on their heads. Donghyuck screamed (very unattractively), and the two separated to find Renjun standing against the doorway with a bowl of food in one hand.

“Disgusting.”

Mark and Donghyuck stared at Renjun who stared straight back. Donghyuck spoke up.

“Are you going to leave?”

“Nope.”

Renjun spooned some food in his mouth and chewed, while staring at them. 

Mark laughed.

“Okay, okay we’re gonna go out to breakfast.”

The three of them sat back down to breakfast, this time Mark sat down next to Donghyuck and gave him his food. Before digging in, Mark looked at his new man and smiled.

Face clean of makeup, Donghyuck looked like perfection. This was Donghyuck. This was his.

Jaemin looked up and stared at Donghyuck.

“Still ugly, hyung.”

Donghyuck laughed, knowing that no one else’s opinion mattered.


End file.
